medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: Out From Oblivion
Escape is possible. Prologue Time has gone on and on. If the sun and moon were there they would have gone up millions of times since he was in the blank canvas. Trey Exanus was now older, stronger, and smarter. He had a beard now and looked to be in his early fifties by now. He was so sick of the limbo by now. It reminded him of the days he spent on the blue sea on his way to the island of Xenox. But Trey was on the verge of escaping and he didn't even know it. Chapter One "Spepyro!" Trey cast into the air. He could cast spells like these without any pain or tiring now. He had begun to specialize in fire magic like this. "PYROSKEAEIN!!!" he yelled. A swarm of fire burst out of Trey's chest, slowly webbing out and forming a sphere around Trey; a fire aura. Trey's days went on like this. He walked around in the endless flat, casting spells of flames for no apparent reason. To practice for when he got out? Not likely. The way Trey saw it, he was never going to escape. He was a prisoner in this state and that's how it was going to stay, Trey thought to himself. Not likely. Trey never slept, or spoke, or even rest. He felt no pain, no hunger, no tiredness. He just went on and on, torching the ground around him and painting the blank skies with the red ink of fire "I am so sick of this." Trey spoke. He spoke for the first time in what had seemed like decades. It probably was."I'm so sick of walking around and lighting flames into the sky. I am so sick of being captive here, in this hell." He missed the outside world. He missed Hasina the most he realized. He was going to find her and propose, he thought. He loved her so much. You don't know what you have until you have lost it, Trey thought. "I know what you feel." said a voice. A loud, sturdy voice that reminded him of Titanus. "I know the pain. I have been here as long as ever." Suddenly with a loud crack of air, like a whip, a giant beast set foot on the ground, raining down from the sky like hail. It was a large, greenish grey dragon. He was the size of a castle and had wings like a kingdom. His giant, flesh torn wings were so ripped the bones of the behemoth poked out through the rubbery membrane. Trey did not panick when he saw the giant dragon. He knew there was no pain the beast could do to him in this place. Nothing could hurt him but his feelings. Trey was only confused. Who was this dragon? Did he share the same prison as him? "My name is Ico'nex. It means Reborn Soul. My name was formally Arkatekkon, which meant Destroyer of Hope. I need not explain how I have arrived here. All you must know is why I am here; why we are here. We are both here because we deserve a second chance. We both have unfinished buisness. I need to go back to cleanse my name and bring peace to my soul. You. You have much more to do. You have a friend to save, a wife to claim, a war to win, and a land to unite. I have mastered the art of Mina and I know what you are thinking, but it doesn't take a mind reader to find out why you are here. The gods, the generous gods have given us a second chance. The limbo is not a prison as you think. It is a chance to think. Time is so precious and in the heat of the moment when we have no time to think, we do things that shouldn't have happened. The limbo gives you all the time you need, to think about how you will change, how you will change the future. I am ready to go back after almost four thousand years. You have merely missed a day. I know, it feels as if you have missed a lifetime, but this place does that to you. I will be returning to Mythos now, the gods have spoken. Its time for you to go back, too. Wake up and don't forget. You have unfinished buisness. Wake up. Chapter 2 Redness blurred Trey's vision. Soon it cleared away like clouds fading into a clear blue sky. Except Trey was not by the clear blue sky, he was in a dark, cold barrel. Slush. Swish. Waves were pounding against the cold wooden barrel. "Ico'nex? Where..? Where am I?" said Trey, awakening.'' "SPEPYRO''!!!!" yelled Trey, incinerating the barrel in an instant. The radiating sun shattered Trey's vision for a second, as he hadn't seen the sun for what seemed like decades. When his eyes finally adjusted to the real world once again, he realized where he was. Yet again he had found himself face to face with the endless ocean. No, he wasn't going to just stay around floating in the ocean. No, he had a plan. "KRYOAE!!!" Yelled Trey, aiming his palms at the water ahead of him. A beam of frost coated the water, freezing the water around it. Trey hopped on top of the ice and strode across the ice, painting a path atop the water. Trey felt different from how he had felt for the last twenty-ish years. He was young again. His body was back to youth, but his mind was not. He was not physically stronger, no. He was mentally stronger, teeming with magical knowledge. He thought about this for a second. Would this aging situation make it different? Would it change his relationship with Hasina? He decided he would never tell anyone. Or atleast try not to. Eventually, Trey could see the island once more. But it was different. Dozens, hundreds of dragons sat upon the frosty shore, chained down. Each dragon was paired up with a human partner, a dragon rider. At the front stood a sleek, silver dragon mounted by a tall man in heavy silver armor. He was the leader of the Dragon Riders. He was Gladius König. "Terraliek we meet again." Trey heard a rusty voice as he set foot on the island. Suddenly a figure faded into the world, it was the man that had killed Trey before. "Terraliek you know we have unfinished business." Trey drew his sword and looked Helios right at his mask, catching a glimpse at his hypnotizing green eyes. They reminded Trey of the eyes of a serpent. "May I ask you a question before I cut the veins from your neck?" Trey pulled a knife from his belt and brandished it at Helios. The man whispered a word and looked down. He began to tremble and close his fists. Trey looked down with curiosity, not even readying to attack, but just observed. It seemed like some sort of dark magic. He waited for a few seconds when all of a sudden a large sphere of blue flames blew out from Helios. As soon as it touched Trey, he was teleported. He was still on a beach, but a different beach. It was a small island. Nothing was on the island but a small palm tree and some ferns. The sky turned dark and Helios was teleported to the island. He looked at Trey and spoke, "More privacy here. Just in case it gets messy. We don't want anyone else to see what remains of you when I'm done..." Trey shivered, actually learning fear. He hadn't felt fear since his encounter with Deathbringer. But this fear was different, almost as if Trey knew he was a goner. "May I ask now?" Helios laughed his snake laugh and said, "Yes you may ask." Trey nodded and spoke, "What do you keep calling me?" Helios looked at him, laughed, and struck Trey in the chest with the hilt of his sword. Trey dropped his sword into the silvery sand and fell over on to his back. Helios came over and knelt down before Trey. "Terraliek. It means World King in my language. Its true. I like you but its not because of anything you did. I feel something from you. People back home always spoke of a man who traveled across the realms saving others and doing right. And then eventually they say he would make it to Olympia. He would set things straight. He would unite the worlds. Not just unite one realm together, but he would do Mythos a favor. He would make the world herself right. I feel it from you. Don't let that fool you. We have always waited for the Terraliek and somehow I know its you. But this is my life now." The man took of his mask, revealing a face much like that of Trey's. "Brother." Chapter 3 Before a word was muttered in exchange from Trey's mouth, Helios brought his sword upon Trey. Trey had no weapon, he was going to have to use his magic in this act, he supposed. Instantly locking Trey into combat, Helios was a fine swordsman. "Sphepyro!" Trey spoke, magic twisted into his words. Helios smiled, a familiar smile Trey saw whenever he looked in a mirror. Trey cast his spells but quickly discovered how useless it was. Helios was much too nimble and quick to be a defeated by his brother. Trey was going to have to quit the magic, call in a sword. Fire must be fought with fire. Trey ran down back into the shallow water, diving as soon as possible. Helios followed him down with incredible agility. "Now to end this." Helios spoke with a bitter coating. No. Trey thought.'' Not yet.'' Trey looked back at Helios, who was preparing his final blow on Trey, into the head. Just before the tip of the blade hit the back of Trey's head, Trey screamed out, "PYRONEX!!!" A giant blade of pure inferno was called into the world. Trey immediatly took his blade and swept it out onto Helios. Helios flipped backwards, vulnerable to Trey's next swing, which hit with a horrible cracking sound. It seemed to be Helios' ribcage, caving in. "Goodnight brother...." Helios spoke softly, just before putting his mask back on. Category:Fiction Category:Zeokx